walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
No Going Back
"No Going Back", retitled "Episode 10", is the fifth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was released on August 26, 2014 for PC/Mac via Steam, PlayStation Network and PlayStation Vita, on August 27th for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network Europe, on August 28th for iOS, and on October 21, 2014 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with the group and Russians engaging each other in a gunfight. Clementine wakes up unharmed and dazed. Clementine looks around and sees Mike shot in the shoulder, who retreats to cover with Bonnie. Arvo is seen trying to resusciate his sister, Natasha, who has been shot in the chest. Vitali and Kenny fire at each other while Buricko, shot in the leg, fires at Luke, who is hiding behind a rock wall. Clementine then spots the baby laying and crying on the ground beside the corpse of his mother Rebecca. Luke shouts at Clementine to get to cover with him. Clementine tries to crawl towards the baby, and is almost shot. In-Game Decision Clementine is confronted with the choice to either to go for the baby and then run for cover or get to cover without running to get the baby. Run and go for the baby Clementine grabs the baby and then heads for cover. Luke praises Clementine for going and getting the baby for he didn't notice him. Luke tells Clementine to cover him so that he can get a better angle to shoot. Clementine does so, though Luke is shot in the leg by Vitali. Get to cover Clementine heads to Luke without getting the baby. Luke spots the baby and heads to rescue him but is shot in the leg by Vitali in the process. While Luke is down, Buricko aims his shotgun at Luke, but is shot in the head by Kenny. Kenny grabs Arvo and threatens to kill him to force Vitali to surrender. Natasha reanimates as a walker and attacks Kenny, but is shot in the head by Clementine. Arvo breaks free and runs to his sister's corpse, crying. Vitali fires at Kenny who ducks in time. Vitali prepares to kill Kenny, but is stabbed at the back of the neck by Jane. Choking on his blood, Vitali turns and looks at Jane and is shot in the head by Kenny. Jane talks with Clementine, and states she had never killed a person she didn't know and did not wrong her in any way. Jane tries to pretend that he was a walker, but feels that it's different. The group gather around Rebecca's body, mourning her loss and promising to take care of her baby. Kenny, enraged, beats Arvo and is stopped by Luke and Mike. Luke and Mike defend Arvo from Kenny who aims his gun at him. Arvo tells the group that he has food and shelter and that he can take them there. After a small argument, the group decide to follow Arvo. After walking for a while they come across a power station that they stay the night in. Luke tells the rest of the group that it's his birthday and they celebrate with rum. Clementine convinces Jane and Kenny to come over with the group and have fun. When going over to Kenny he says that they should name the baby AJ - Alvin Jr. Mike tries to give some to Arvo but he yells at him to get away. They wake up the next morning. While Kenny follows Arvo, a walker goes behind Kenny's back and Clementine shoots the walker. They see an ice lake where they can cross to the shelter that Arvo is talking about. Walkers are approaching fast behind them so they have to move quick. Arvo starts to run and Kenny chases after him, followed by Mike. Arvo falls through a piece of ice, but is saved by Kenny. Luke is seen on a cracked piece of ice that will give in at any second. Bonnie tells Clementine to help him while Luke asks Clementine to cover him so that he can get himself up. In-Game Decision Clementine is confronted with the choice to either help Luke or cover him. Help Luke Clementine will go towards Luke with him telling her not to and the two fall, alongside some walkers, when the ice cracks. In the water, Clementine swims to the surface and punches the ice to break it. A walker grabs her leg and she manages to kick it off. A walker attacks her from above, but is pushed away by Luke. The walker grabs Luke's leg, taking him down and causing him to drown. Clementine is pulled up by Jane. Cover Luke Bonnie goes to Luke's rescue, while Clementine covers Luke from the oncoming walkers, but her weight is too much for the already cracked ice and she falls into the frozen lake along with Luke. If Clementine breaks the ice where Luke is trapped beneath it, Clementine would fall into the frozen lake, only to find that Luke has died due to lack of oxygen. Bonnie would save herself from her death by crawling out from the frozen lake from one of the holes on the frozen lake. If Clementine doesn't attempt to break the ice to save Luke, Bonnie won't reach the surface and drowns. Jane pulls Clementine up and rushes her in the half built shelter Arvo was talking about. While Jane is looking for something to start a fire with, Kenny starts yelling at Arvo on how it's his fault and how he was lying. Mike and the group try to help Arvo but Kenny punches him in the face and starts hitting him. Clementine will break up the fight but is accidentally hit by Kenny. Jane comes back with food and tells Kenny that Arvo wasn't lying at all. Kenny regrets his actions but ties Arvo up for the night. The group go to sleep in the shelter. Clementine wakes up and sees Mike talking to Arvo about how Kenny wasn't right for doing that to him. Jane tells Clem that Kenny is outside trying to fix a truck that he found. Kenny requests for your help outside. You help Kenny try to fix the truck but it doesn't work. You talk about possible locations to go to when it is fixed and how much longer AJ has to live. Kenny tells you to go back into the house. Jane tells Clementine that she has to watch out for Kenny and that sooner or later she will have to make a decision to kill him or continue with him. You both look outside and see Kenny got the truck up and running. When they're outside they have a debate on where to go. Kenny says to go to wellington, Mike says to Texas, and the others say back to Howe's Hardware. Kenny gets mad and tells them they're all going to Wellington. The rest of the group angrily goes inside while you stay and talk with Kenny. He reviews the choices of Lee and Clementine up until now and says that he wishes Lee were still alive. He also says that Clementine needs to be on his side for this important decision. You decide to sleep on the decision. As you go back to the house, you have the option to speak with Bonnie if you attempted to save Luke. Bonnie blames Clementine for Luke's death because she chose to cover him instead. In the middle of the night Clementine hears something outside. When she goes to investigate, she sees that it's Bonnie, if she survived, Arvo, and Mike trying to escape with the truck. In-Game Decision Clementine is confronted with the choice to either agree to join Mike or not to. Ask to leave with Mike Clementine will agree to join Mike and gives him her gun. Don't ask to leave with Mike Clementine will refuse to leave and points her gun at Mike. Mike tries to take her gun slowly, to which she can give it to him or threaten him. Regardless, Mike acquires Clementine's gun. Regardless of the choice made, a panicked Arvo shoots Clementine. Clementine starts passing out when Kenny comes outside and yells at Mike and the others. A realistic flashback to Season 1 is shown, where the group consisting of Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, Kenny Jr., Ben Paul, and Lilly, if Lee didn't leave her behind, are shown travelling in the RV after the death of either Carley or Doug. Clementine jolts up from her "nightmare" and Lee tells her everything is alright. Clementine will ask about Duck and Lilly (if Lee took her with the group after she killed Doug/Carley) before Lee finally says "Part of growing up is doing what's best for people you care about... Even if it means hurting someone else." Clementine wakes up in the back seat of the truck with Kenny, Jane, and AJ. Kenny tells you that the rest of the group left on foot with Arvo. Kenny and Jane start arguing about the safest location so go to. The argument gets heated when Jane starts telling Kenny how everyone hated him and feared him including Sarita and his past family. The road stops with cars and debris in the way. Kenny gets out and tells them to wait when they hear gun shots. They try to drive away but crash. Jane takes AJ and leaves you alone. With the group split up and the blizzard beginning, Clementine is left alone wandering aimlessly with walkers near her until she reaches a stop where Kenny was hiding in. Jane arrives but without AJ, which enrages Kenny whose motive was keeping the baby safe. Jane tells Clementine to stay away from the fight that's about to occur. Kenny starts swinging at Jane and they start fighting. You have to constantly pry them off of each other. Jane cuts Kenny with a knife and pushes in his injured eye. Kenny stabs Jane in the leg and pins her to the ground, trying to stab her in the chest. Clementine is on the ground with a gun next to her. There is a total of 5 different endings you can receive from your actions. Major In-Game Decision Clementine's ending is confronted with the choice to either shoot Kenny or look away. Shoot Kenny Clementine will shoot Kenny before he stabs Jane. When she goes over to him he says Clementine made a good decision. He says that although he wished for death numerous times in the past that he is now scared it's happening now. He then closes his eyes and dies. Clementine then sheds tears before hearing a baby crying in the background and realizes it's AJ. Jane and Clementine find AJ in a car. Jane explains that while she understands why Clementine would be upset over Kenny's death, she set up the whole fight to show how dangerous he was. Clementine can then either choose to go with Jane, or scold her for having taken advantage of Kenny's violent tendencies and causing his death and leave her behind, taking only AJ with her. Look Away Clementine will let Kenny stab Jane in the chest. Clementine, angered, can shoot and kill Kenny. If Kenny survives, Clementine, and Kenny hear a baby crying and find AJ in a car and realize that Jane lied about AJ being dead the whole time. Clementine can then choose to go with Kenny to Wellington or leave him alone for killing Jane. If Kenny dies, Clementine will find AJ and take him. Ending 1: With Kenny and AJ If Clementine ends up with Kenny and AJ, endings 1A and 1B can be achieved depending on the player's choices. After 9 days, Kenny is seen joking with Clementine, his spirits seeming lifted as he races her to the top of a hill with AJ in his arms. When he reaches the top he pauses and sees Wellington in front of him. A woman named Edith stops them and states that Wellington is overpopulated and they are not taking new survivors in. Kenny will plead with Edith to just take Clementine and AJ. Clementine will disagree with this and both begin crying. Clementine will be given two choices. Ending 1A: With Kenny and AJ Clementine will tell Kenny that there is no way she would stay without him and essentially, that wherever he goes she has to follow alongside. The woman speaking to them will give them two bags full of supplies and tells them to check in again in a few months for more space in Wellington. Kenny will then look at Clementine, smiling as he tells her she is as stubborn as a damn mule, to which she replies: "Yeah? Wonder where I got that from." A smile on her face also. The two would then gladly walk off in the distance together with AJ, both ready for the challenges that the two may face next. Ending 1B: With AJ at Wellington Clementine will hug Kenny as they have a tearful goodbye, before he states he has to leave now and not look back before either of them changes their mind. He gives Clementine his hat and says to give it to AJ when he grows up and to tell him of Alvin and Rebecca. Before Kenny walks away, his final words are, "I'm glad to have met you, Clementine." The doors to Wellington would then open and Clementine and AJ enter, leaving Kenny walking away in the background before the doors close shut. Ending 2: With Jane and AJ 9 days later, Clementine and Jane arrive at Howe's, and see Carver's corpse. If Clementine stayed to witness Carver's death in In Harm's Way, Jane will ask how she was able to see that. If Clementine didn't do so, Jane states that she is glad she didn't have to see that. The two find baby formula and later check out the greenhouse. From the roof, Clementine sees 3 survivors approaching, Randy, Patricia and Gill. The two groups approach each other, and introduce themselves. Randy states that Howe's needs work and that his family can help. Clementine can either let the family in or drive them away. Ending 2A: With AJ, Jane and the family If Clementine tells the family to enter, Jane and Clementine open the door for the family to enter. Patricia thanks and hugs Jane, while Gill tells Clementine that her hat is cool. Clementine thanks him, as the episode ends. Ending 2B: With AJ and Jane Clementine pulls out her gun and tells the family to leave. Jane thanks Clementine for making the decision as they both notice Randy had a gun with him. Ending 3: Alone with AJ Leaving Jane or Kenny behind or shooting Kenny after he kills Jane will result in Ending 3. 9 days later, winter has subsided. Clementine arrives at a field, and sees a crow pecking at a immobile walker. She kills the walker with her hatchet and puts the walker's blood on AJ and herself and proceeds to walk into the herd, prepared for what lies ahead. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Selflessness:' Protected the baby?' *Protected the baby - 84.2% *Went for cover - 15.8% Risk: Went to help Luke? *Tried to help Luke - 49.3% *Did not try to help Luke - 50.7% Loyalty: Asked to leave with Mike? *Didn't ask to leave with Mike - 94.1% *Asked to leave with Mike - 6.4% Survivalism: Shot Kenny? *Shot Kenny - 69.7% *Looked away/Didn't pick up the gun - 30.3% Friendship: In the end, who are you with? *With AJ and Kenny - 13.5% * Alone with AJ - 22.7% * With AJ at Wellington - 16.6% *With AJ, Jane and the family - 36.8%% * With AJ and Jane - 10.4% Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Bonnie *Luke *Mike *Jane *Arvo *Alvin Jr. *Buricko *Natasha *Vitali *Randy (Determinant) *Patricia (Determinant) *Gill (Determinant) *Edith (Determinant) *Lee Everett (Dream) *Katjaa (Dream) *Kenny Jr. (Dream) *Ben Paul (Dream) *Lilly (Dream, Determinant) *William Carver (Corpse, Determinant) *Rebecca (Corpse) Deaths *Natasha (Alive and Zombified) *Buricko *Vitali *Luke *Bonnie (Determinant) *Mike (Determinant, PS3 only) *Jane (Determinant) * Kenny (Determinant) Impacts This list will show the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1 and 2. Season 1 * Lilly will appear in the dream if you didn't leave her behind in "Long Road Ahead". Additionally, Lee will ask you about your decision in Season 1, depending on whether you left Lilly behind or not. * Clementine will wear a hoodie in the dream if you stole from the station wagon in "Starved For Help". * Clementine will ask Lee about Carley or Doug in the dream depending who you saved in "A New Day". * If Lee told Clementine to keep her hair short, to stay away from cities or to keep moving in "No Time Left" then Clementine will mention this when Kenny asks what Lee would say if he was here. Season 2 *Clementine will have a scratch on her cheek if you tried to help Kenny when Carver was beating him in "In Harm's Way". *Bonnie's face will be bruised if she tried to go through the ticket booth in "Amid The Ruins". * If you stole from Arvo and didn't give the pain killers to Rebecca in "Amid The Ruins", you can give them to Luke after Bonnie leaves you alone and before he starts talking about "how they got there". *If Clementine drank some moonshine with Nick in A House Divided then she will mention it to Jane if she tries the rum saying it tasted like fire. *If Clementine watches Kenny kill Carver and she, Jane and AJ return to Howe's Hardware then when Jane sees his corpse she says "I don't know how you were able to watch that". If Clementine decided not to watch Carver's death, Jane will say, "I'm glad you didn't have to see that." * If Clementine watches Kenny kill Carver and tells Kenny to stop hurting Arvo then Kenny will say "What? You lost your taste for this kinda thing?" * If Clementine accepted Jane's nail file in Amid The Ruins then Clementine will give it back to Jane when she is making a fire. * When Clementine is fixing Kenny's eye, he will mention how he should have given up if he gets Alvin killed in "A House Divided". If Alvin survived then he will say that he should have given up sooner, and that he should have gotten Alvin out of Carvers office. * If Clementine sat with Kenny at the dinner in episode 2 then Kenny will mention it when he is in the truck with her. * If Clementine talks to Bonnie when Kenny is busy with the car then she will mention the first time they met, her dialogue will change depending on what Clementine's first words were to her. * Clementine can tell Bonnie decisions she regrets after sitting in the car with Kenny. She can tell Bonnie that she regrets : Stealing from Arvo. Lying to Walter about Matthew, chopping off Sarita's arm and searching for her parents. Promotional Poster Trivia *First appearance of Edith. (Determinant) *First appearance of Patricia. (Determinant) *First appearance of Randy. (Determinant) *First appearance of Gill. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Bonnie. (Determinant) * Last appearance of Mike (Determinant, PS3 Only) *Last appearance of Natasha. *Last appearance of Buricko. *Last appearance of Vitali. *Last appearance of Rebecca. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Luke. *Last appearance of Kenny. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Jane. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Carver. (Corpse, Determinant) *Last appearance of Lee Everett. (Dream) *Last appearance of Katjaa. (Dream) *Last appearance of Kenny Jr.. (Dream) *Last appearance of Ben Paul. (Dream) *Last appearance of Lilly. (Dream, Determinant) *With Luke's death in this episode, all the members of the cabin survivors are now deceased. *Following Kenny's death (Determinent), this makes Clementine the last confirmed survivor of Season 1's original group. *The achievement titles of this episode are taken from famous quotes and poems. *On the PC, iOS, and PS Vita version of the game, you can drag the episode thumbnail to see the walker's full body. *On the PlayStation trophy board, there's an error where the episode's name is "Better To Sleep". *Like the final episode of Season 1, "No Time Left", this episode does not have a teaser for it at the end of the previous episode. This is to prevent spoilers from the end of "Amid The Ruins". *This is the first episode in Season Two, where the end credits do not feature a song sung by an artist. *This episode was released on the same date as The Walking Dead Pinball. * The trailer for this episode depicts a special scene including Clementine just before the outbreak talking with her parents, Ed and Diana, on the phone while being filmed by Sandra after spotting a baby raccoon in her treehouse. This scene was created exclusively for the trailer and is not a part of any episode. * This is the first finale episode, or indeed any episode, with more than two possible endings, with a variation of eight. * The title of this episode refers to the group constantly moving forward all the time. * Kenny's death (Determinant) marks the longest lifespan of a video game character, lasting for 10 episodes and almost 3 years. * Clementine's dream involving Lee reuses the same graphics from Season 1. * This episode marks the first time Kenny is seen without his hat on. * The ending of this episode is reminiscent of the opening scenes of the first episode of season 2. Both involve a grown man and woman escorting Clementine while the woman is carrying a baby. Both involve a baby being considered to be/ having been named after a parent. Both center around a rest stop. And both can, based on Clementine's choices, result in the adult male being shot. It is hinted that Clementine notices the similarities as she stares at the male restroom and possibly remembers the previous events that happened in a rest stop restroom (Omid's death). Goofs/Errors *During the "Previously On" segment, during the attack with the Russians, Bonnie is seen not using the back pack. *In "Amid The Ruins", Vitali holds a shotgun, and Buricko an AK-47. However, in "No Going Back", these weapons are switched, with Vitali using the AK-47 and Buricko using the shotgun. * When Buricko is shooting his shotgun, he doesn't reload after each shot which isn't typical for a pump-action shotgun (Of course it could be possible that the shotgun was auto). * While Clementine is going outside when she saw Kenny getting the vehicle to work, her model can be seen floating next to Jane and the baby for a split second. * In Clementine's dream, even though you left Lilly behind in "Long Road Ahead", Ben will still have his gun in his hands though he doesn't guard Lilly. * In' Clementine's dream, Katjaa's head isn't patched. * Throughout the episode Kenny's cheek can be seen going through his bandage numerous times. * If you choose to look away while Kenny and Jane fight, Kenny's arm will phase through the broken pieces of wood next to him a few times. * In the Preview Trailer, Kenny is seen without his eye-patch after he was beaten by Carver, but has it back on in the latter part of the trailer. * When Kenny appears at the car if you save him, all the blood on his face is gone and he got his hat and bandage all in a matter of seconds. Videos Trailers The Walking Dead Season Two Finale - Episode 5 - 'No Going Back' Trailer My Clementine|Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finales Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes